villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
André Sistellion
General André Sistellion is the main antagonist of the comic book Phoenix Force: Golden Fire. He is the head of The UMOE (The United Military of Europe) and is the boss of Erich Eitmann. He intends to conquer the universe and start a third world war in order to do so. He constructs a weapon which uses The Phoenix Force's ultimate powers; golden fire. He also turns into one of Erebus' enforcers. History He at first appears receiving reports from his lieutenant Milo Sandor about the invasion of a mysterious magic force in his territory. André however tries to keep it as a secret from the public's eye so he could use their powers to win another world war when he has an opportunity. He kidnaps Phoenix General Taters and tortures him with a machine that extracted the powers of the Phoenix victim. Afterwards, André extracted the powers and constructed a massive weapon which could use these same Phoenix powers, as it shall use the golden fire of The Phoenix Force and convert it into a massive beam which can destroy an entire city in one single shot. However, Jay Scummer aka The Phoenix Lord has interfered with Sistellion's plans and has managed to steal from him the core of The Phoenix powers within the machine itself. He used these powers to destroy the machine. However, after he escaped, André sent a mercenary in the name of Erich Eitmann to capture Jay and bring him to the machine so André can rebuild the machine and this time, he shall use it with no interference. Eventually, Erich and his bandits manage to capture The Phoenix Lord and bring him to the machine, which does take Jay's powers away from him. André manages to build another machine, but Phoenix General Krom manages to enter the facility and rescue Jay from the trap. André sends his guards to stop the two Phoenix Force warriors from escaping, however, it is too late by the time they have managed to exit the facility's doors. André manages to destroy a village in India and the city of Capetown in South Africa and Luxor in Egypt. General Sistellion later develops an obsession for more and more Phoenix powers and he goes to confront The Phoenix Force with all the UMOE soldiers in Europe somewhere inside an abandoned desert valley in Australia. However, during the battle, most of his UMOE soldiers are killed by The Phoenix Force warriors. He makes a deal with Erebus who gives him the permission to use Dysterion's Magic Wand as long as he shall conquer the world for Dysterion. André later turns his remaining followers and soldiers into demonic beings and himself into their demon leader and general, as he becomes rather gigantic, unlike the others. The Phoenix Force have a rough battle with André and his men, but eventually they manage to win the battle and kill off the entire army of demonic militants. Erich was also killed off by Krom during the battle. The fearsome general André Sistellion pretends to surrender, but he really attempts to backstab Jay Scummer. Jay however blocks his attack, and the two battle each other until the other one dies. André eventually overpowers Jay and pushes him onto the floor, and then attempts to strike him with the sword he is currently holding. However, Jay blocks the attack, gets up and then grabs from André the wand. With the wand's powers, Jay banishes André to hell and assures that he will remain a demon forever more and that he shall not be able to exit hell. After the general's demise, Ang Ziety manages to retrieve the wand. He tries to summon General Sistellion but fails due to the fact that André was tortured by Lucifer in hell. Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Orators Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Masterminds Category:Complete Monster Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Strategic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers Category:Saboteurs Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Staff Wielders Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Category:Magi-Tech Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Monarchs Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Cult Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Mobsters Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal